


Energon

by 13Shadowpixies



Series: No Sacrifice, No Victory [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: And a bad babysitter for Sari, Human!Arcee, Human!Ratchet, Mecha, Miko has Arcees Armor, Pilots, Possible origin story for Mechas and Pilots, Possible rough draft for Cybertronian Angel, Raf is the Professors assistant, Sari and SG Sari are sisters?, The Witwickys Pilot Bumblebee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Shadowpixies/pseuds/13Shadowpixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible early draft for "Cybertronian Angel". Prototypes for Mecha suits as well as early Pilots. Couldn't resist the Witwicky duo NOT Piloting Bumblebee (G1 and Bay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journal Entry

Journal Entry

 

_My name is Sara Sumdac. Twin sister to Sari and… daughter to the famous Isaac Sumdac. Currently I'm the human age equivalent to 21, but my appearance deceives my real age due to me being an Autobot._

_My sister Sari told me about journals to write everything down. She told me it was a great way to remember things you've forgotten and things like that. She also told me that it also gets you're side of the story. And considering everything that's happened a few centuries ago… people NEED to know our story so we don't make the same mistakes twice._

_Optimus and his brother Orion told me that they reserved a safe space to store it somewhere in the volts of Iacon and are willing to copy it so everyone can read it. Even after the rough start we had… they trust me. They treat me like family. Even after everything I did… they don't hate me._

_I'm getting off topic._

_Let's just start at the beginning…_

_A long time ago, there was a war on Earth that started during the technology era when everyone was an Inventor or a Worker. The Inventors designed and created the inventions while the Workers mass produced and did a majority of the other jobs while the inventors lived the high life in society. They even accepted Workers who came up with inventions._

_Then one day, before me and my sister were made, something was created that made everyone regret it was ever thought of. It even went to the point whereas if time travel was possible, there would be numerous volunteers to step through time and kill its inventor BEFORE the idea came to them!_

_The idea was a multi-purpose, all terrain mobile suit that can even allow its user to withstand and survive in space for years without oxygen, food or water. The suit basically becomes like a second skin to its pilot and only those with enough experience can transform back and forth between their suit and their human self at will._

_The Pilots of these suits were called Autobots._


	2. Slash Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lame title, but relates to chapter in a small way.
> 
> MUCH longer chapter. Enjoy!

"Sari!"

"Sara!"

Everything was crumbling around them. Everyone is gone. Everything they had… gone. Two sisters are running towards the airlock as Omega Supreme falls apart as the cons tear this ship apart getting to them. Sari looks briefly to her sister to see the most rare sight in existence.

Sara was crying.

Time seemed to slow for Sari as those tears slid off her cheek and went airborne as they skated on their hover blades. Sari grabbed her sisters hand and Sara turned a little to see her sister smiling sadly. Sara read her eyes like an open book. Sara cried, but held a determined look as she squeezed her sisters' hand. Both looked ahead and put on their battle helmets. Whereas Sari in robot form was yellow, white and friendly looking. Sara's was an entirely different story.

Her purple and green armor had as many burns and scars as the inside of her heart. Her 'ponytails' were sharp like a jagged knife; her 'dress' was torn, ripped and was stained in both blood and Energon.

The airlock was directly ahead.

Omega Supreme, with the last amount of strength he had left, opened all doors leading to it… knowing their plan. And before the Con in front of his face could fire the death blow. He looked behind the Con to see Earth as the sun set behind it. Like a clock counting down.

He closed his optics and smiled.

* * *

 

**50 Years Earlier…**

My name is Sari Sumdac. I'm 8 years old and the daughter of world famous Professor Isaac Sumdac.

He's famous because he invented this awesome suit that can allow us to explore (and survive) in all kinds of places. Even space! They called it 'Project Autobot'. They WERE gonna call it something else, but it was a mouthful and someone called them Autobots for short and the name just seemed to stick.

Right now, I'm avoiding tutorbot and my dad's apprentice Rafael Esquivel. Don't get me wrong. Raf's an ok kid and one of the ONLY kids in the city NOT weirded out by me. He's just… my dad asked him to keep me out of trouble.

Which is why I'm avoiding him.

As I sneakily round the corner, I bump into Miss. Nakadai. Or as she begs everyone to call her, Miko. Miko is a 40 year old Japanese woman with long black, layered hair with dyed pink tips and hazel eyes. She's an amazing scientist and LOVES Rock n' Roll. In other words, my best friend. She doesn't even turn when I hear her playful remark.

"And what are  _we_  up to?" She then turns a little to face me and I see that smirk I just HAVE to match. She may work for my dad, but that doesn't mean she likes being left out of my pranks. I look both ways down the hall and gesture for her to lean in as I whisper my plan.

Except this time. It wasn't a prank.

~/~

**The Underground. A.K.A. Autobot HQ.**

 

I told you about the Autobots right? Good. Now listen up and listen good.

My dad introduced this suit to be used for civilian usage and had many good intentions concerning them. He introduced them to the public a few years before I was born. It was a HUGE hit and it was so safe, parents trusted their kids to use them.

As me and Miko walk the long tunnel to get to the surface where my dads' shielded tower was. I couldn't help but stare at the scenery. Miko stopped when I did and followed my gaze in understanding.

Lying before us with the sun just barely peeking through was what used to be the city of Detroit. I don't know how this happened, only that it was caused over an incident between my dad and a man named Silas. This incident happened before I was born and was the reason why this once proud city is reduced to this.

Next to me I can see Miko taking off her lab coat. She's wearing a blue tank top with a long-sleeved pink see-through shirt underneath with the sleeves coming to her hand under her black and blue fingerless gloves. She also has a dark blue jean jacket with yellow stitching. She's wearing long form-fitting blue pants with a yellow belt and her favorite boots. Her hair is styled today I noticed. Instead of having it down, she held it half up in two ponytails with yellow bands and the rest of her long hair went over her left shoulder with it coming down her chest near her waist, held at the end by several cool looking beads.

Over her clothes there a black flexible necklace thing that resembled a choker. In the center was a black circle. On top of that was a blue glowing sphere cut in half attached to the choker. The sphere, if one looked closely, looked like it had what looked like blue lightning moving inside it.

Miko was putting on her Armor.

Yeah, I forgot to mention: The Autobot suits have been converted to battle-grade armor and weapons for self defense against Silas' team of Autobots dubbed 'Decepticons'. Pretty much people who loved to fight and all that jazz.

I watched in awe at the amazing transformation before me. As her lab coat flew away in the wind, she touched the glowing blue sphere.

It shined of various mechanical parts surrounded her and then solidified. Some were black, others blue and some pink. They then magnified to her body as she rose in the air. The pieces then began to connect with each other and change shape adjusting to her. By the end she resembled a large robot with glowing blue eyes.

"Hey… doesn't that belong to-?" I accused playfully.

"I'm borrowing it." She argued in vain.

"Uh huh. Sure. Whatever you say." I teased as she grumbled and transformed into one of the largest motorcycles in the world.

It was so big that it was at least three or four times taller than me! We made some of the modifications to it and gave it turbo rockets and converted her wheels so that it can fly in the sky as well. I climbed on top and Miko had the short glass on the steering wheel grow and expand until it surrounded me so I won't fall off. As Miko revved her engines, I put on my helmet I brought with me.

And then we rode on through the streets, both wanting to take the scenic route today. We dodged abandoned cars, buildings, monuments… As the sun rose in the sky, the sunlight reflected off all the broken glass and anything brave enough to still have a surface to shine and reflect.

When we neared the Tower with its never-failing force field, I saw something to my right.

"Stop!" I yelled to Miko.

She did as asked and made a skid mark that stretch many yards on the street. (The streets may be abandoned, but those who still like to go for a drive, moved all forms of vehicles to the side and in nearby garages so its safer to drive.) I pushed a button and made the glass retract so I could get off and run to what I saw. Behind me I could hear Miko Transform into Robot mode.

What I saw was a person. Or… the reflection of a person. I don't know! But… whoever it was, she looked like me…

I ran until I was in front of the window display to what used to me a music store. I looked inside and I saw her!

That girl! She was sitting on the floor facing away from me.

Miko stopped right behind me. "Whatcha ya lookin' at?" She asked. I looked at her and pointed to the store.

"That girl! Don't you… see her?" When I looked back into the store, she was gone. "What?" I whispered in shock.

"What girl?" I ran to the door and ran inside.

Miko followed. "Wow… sweet! Free music!" She squealed happily, oblivious to my distress. After a few minutes, I gave up and joined Miko as she dug through the shelves without her armor, which turned back into her necklace. Even though I kept thinking about that girl, I was just glad that I got to see a new side of Miko that made me like her even more. For the next hour she taught me –and made me listen to- all KINDS of music!

I learned that her favorite band was called  _Slash Monkey_.

~/~

Outside of the store stood two brothers from the house of Witwicky. Sam and Spike. They were tracking a couple of stray energy readings and decided to check it out. They were on top of a highway bridge a quarter mile away, high up in the air. Spike is an engineer and working with their dad Sparkplug on the Autobot armor. He has a lot to learn, but he's getting there. His brother Sam is helping his bro, but also has a side project he's currently working on.

"Cons." Spike growled. Sam nodded. They stood up and looked to the skies to see Silas' second in command.

~/~

Sari screamed as a missile exploded near them. Miko shielded Sari and then ran to the door Transforming back into her Autobot armor. She looked up and saw a horrifying sight: there, landing on the bridge atop a few buildings, was-

"Megatron." Miko whispered.

He raised his arm and charged his fusion cannon. Purple mist flowed into his cannon making it glow white with bits of purple and blue here and there. Miko could hear Sari run up behind her Miko quickly opened up her chest as Sari climbed inside. Miko stood her ground and took a battle stance. And when his cannon stopped charging, what happened next was a blur…

Megatron smirked.

Two Autobots in yellow and black appeared behind him in mid-air ready to strike.

Miko crouched down and prepared to jump.

Megatron fired.

* * *

**Sumdac Tower, Issacs lab.**

Sitting at his desk was the famous Isaac Sumdac. The Professor was working on blueprints for his latest project when his mind began to wander. He kept thinking about the two robots that were his inspiration for this entire incident. He sighed as he looked down to the drawer above his lap. He pulled it open and reached down to a secret compartment taking up the entire bottom of the drawer.

Inside was a picture I took of those two girls all those years ago. He took a picture of them in that crater with a few more flashlights around them. He owes those two everything that has happen the last 40 years. They were his inspiration for everything. I gently laid the picture back into the drawer and closed it slowly as I smiled in thanks.

Just then, an earthquake caused everything to shake and sent the alarms and back up generator online. He quickly went to the large windows and saw Megatron fly away in his black, grey and red helicopter Alt-mode.

He quickly made sure the shields were up and sent the building into Lockdown in the event Megatron came this way. He heard the door open and in came Raf. Raf set out to open his laptop and began to help the professor with every order. Soon, the situation was stable and Megatron was gone.

The duo breathed a sigh of relief after a few minutes. Raf set his laptop down and ran to the windows as the lockdown went away.

There was a long line of Ambulances with the familiar form of Dr. George D. Hatchet, A.K.A. Ratchet, in the lead.

"What's happening?!" Raf asked panicked as a sound from behind caught his attention.

The Professor dug through his desk and pulled out a strange blue and black key. This key was a birthday present he was going to give his daughter Sari in a few days. Raff's gaze softened.

"Raf, can you come here please."

~/~

Down below, Ratchet pulled into the main entrance with Miko and Sari in tow. Doctors and bystanders alike gasped in horror at the sight. A moment later, two Autobots in black and yellow drove in, (one a Bug, the other a Camaro, both with black racing stripes). They transformed into bipedal mode and then the armor glowed then went back into the necklace.

They held looks of worry… and shame.

A woman stormed in. She looked almost 20. She had blue-ish black pixie-styled hair with long bangs in the front with pink highlights, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wore a black shirt and a jean Jacket and matching pants with a few thin pink stripes. She has a pair up guns strapped to her belt. Her name was Shelly

"Arcee?!" She yelled as she saw the sight of her missing Autobot armor, now in ruins.

A little birdy told her, Miko 'borrowed' her Arcee model again. She fumed, but soon turned worried. She turned to Ratchet who just transformed. He began to bark orders and then knelt down a little to gently pick up the two injured girls in the cockpit. Shelly climbed up and was horrified at the sight.

Blood was everywhere, Miko wasn't moving and it looked like Sari was knocked out. Both were badly injured… Her hands flew to her mouth as she started to cry, already fearing the worst of Dr. Nakadai.

"Miko…"

"Will be alright." Ratchet said through her Comm. in her ear.

"?" He smiled.

"She's badly wounded, yes, but I need to get her to surgery fast." Shelly nodded in understanding and helped move the debris and gently placed Miko in his large servo of a hand. He nodded and she turned to pick up Sari.

~/~

Later…

The Professor stormed down the halls, eager to hear about Miko and his daughter. He's been working for hours making sure everything was back on track and the shield still functional. He worked so hard, that Raf suggested he take a break and go check on them. The Professor smiled and ruffled his hair, glad to have made him his apprentice.

As he rounded the corner to their room, he was met with a sad sight. Everyone was sitting on the benches outside the door and no one made a sound and avoided his gaze.

He didn't take this as a good sign.

He slowly made his way into the room and was met with a pair of doctors covering up Miko with a blanket… He collapsed against the door, but the looked frantically for his daughter. She was a couple of beds down, but thankfully the soothing sound of the heart monitor rang signaling his daughters' survival. He breathed a sigh of relief, but also closed his eyes to mourn for the loss of one of his best doctors and good friend.

He heard yelling out in the hall.

"YOU SAID SHE'D MAKE IT! LIAR!" A slap was heard repeatedly and he doubted Dr. Hatchet even tried to defend himself.

He turned his attention to Sari, just lying there on the bed with a lot of life support and bandages. A few minutes later when he heard Shelly run away, he heard the hesitant footsteps of Dr. Hatchet walk up behind him. Idly, the Professor heard faint whispers of the nurses trying to bandage up his face, but the Doctor declined.

"These wounds are nothing compared to these three…"

_Three_? Isaac numbly thought.

He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dr. Hatchet was in his fifties with graying ginger hair and blue eyes. He is a well respected doctor and scientist. "For what its worth… I'm sorry for your loss." Obviously referring to Miko. The Professor numbly nodded. "And as for young Sari here, she suffered many injuries, mainly towards her heart and lungs… But she'll get better!" He quickly added. "I have implanted some of the tech used in the Autobot Armor to replace the damaged organs. I had to give her a… makeover, so to speak." He chuckled humorlessly.

"But… now she looks like a teenager."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


End file.
